Lunatic
by xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx
Summary: I know theres alot of fics where the girl instantly falls inlove with Benny. This is different. Infact Libby Pierce hates him. Follow Libby & The gang as they face the supernatural, drama, and most imporantly, her feelings for a certian SpellCaster. (SUMMARY SUCKS BUT PLEASE READ YOU WON'T REGRET IT) Benny/OC, Rory/OC/Erica, Ethan/Sarah, Other Genres: Romance & Adventure! R&R!
1. Your a What?

**Hey everyone! ShatterHearts Here! This is my first MBAV FANFIC! And I wanted to make it different!**

**So yeah! This isn't your average MBAV Fanfic xD**

**So yeah! This is over 3,000 Words! Which is really long for me xD Anyway! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I ShatterHearts, Don't OWN MBAV OR ANYTHING MENTION! JUST THE PLOT (SORTA), AND MY OC'S LIBBY & LACEY!**

* * *

**Be your Wondergirl**

**I'm not gonna save you**

**Wondergirl**

**Go save yourself**

**No way; won't go down in your flames**

**Because Wondergirl won't save your life**

**-Wondergirl by Hey Monday**

* * *

"Seriously! Why does he hate me" My bestfriend exclaimed as she let out a frusted sigh. I patted her shoulder in comfort before saying "Because he's just a ignorant old geezier who likes to be ignorant".

She nodded her head in relization as we walked into the cafateria.

I haven't formally introduced myself. My name's Libby Lana Peirce. I'm 16 and currently living in a hellhole called White Chapel. I'm a Sophmore and my younger sister, Lacey Louisa Peirce who's a Freshman. I live a pretty boring life.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Dork". Sarah snapped as a boy with brown hair spilt his lunch on her. Sarah sarcastically said "Thank you so much" before grabbing my wrist and pulling me away. But before I left I saw a boy with brown hair and emerld green eyes say "That it one babe-tastic tower of babealon." . I rolled my eyes in annoyance before we finally got to our table.

A girl with messy blonde hair and glasses was in a itense agurment with a girl with another girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Otherwise known as Erica and Lacey. "No! Book 1 was way better then book 3" Erica agrued as she sent daggereds toward my younger sister.

"No! In book 3 Jakeward finally bites Rochella" Lacey agrued back as me and Sarah took our seats.

"Guy's! Just give it up already" Sarah snapped as she pouted. Erica gasped before she pushed up her glasses and said "We will not give it up. Dusk is like, the best thing in the world". Lacey nodded her head in agruement as I rolled my blackish, brown eyes. Yes, I do love Erica and Lacey to death but sometimes they get annoying with all the "Dusk" stuff. I personally though it was overrated and stupid. I mean Vampires falling in love with a human? Never gonna happen.

I'm not saying I don't like Supernaturl movies or book but sometimes it's overrated. Like in Dusk. A over emontial teenage girl falls in love with a 1,000 some year old vampire. In reality nothing ever happens like that. It never will.

I was snapped out by my thoughts as Sarah started to explain what happen to her shirt. "Urghhhh! I hate Freshmen". Lacey gave her a offended look but Sarah quickly covered it up. "Not you Lace".

That made her forget about everything as she started to go off in la la land. "Anyway! I'm babysitting tonight. You guys wanna come".

It's not like I have anything else to do tonight. "Sure" I agreed as I gave her a small smile. She grinned before turning to Lacey.

"What about you?" "Yes! Ofcourse! I love kids! There so cute! Their all like Hey! I'm a kid! I do kidd-" Erica cut off her rambling as she said "Ok, we get it". She went back to doing what ever she was doing as I rolled my eyes again.

"What about you Sarah" I asked as I took a sip of my pop. She gave us a look that said "I'm sorry". Erica let out a loud groan before she glared at her. "I swear! Ever since you got that super hot boyfriend you totally ditched us". Lacey nodded her head in agruement as I just munched on a piece of pizza.

"It's not that simple" Sarah pleaded as she gave Erica a sad look. "Umm...It is! If I had a super hot boyfriend I would do the same thing".

That caused me to burst out laughing. Sarah and Lacey started to crack up as Erica glared at us. "Oh Shut up". We all contutied to laughing until the boy from earlier, the one who didn't spill his food on Sarah, plopped into a empty seat.

We all stared at him strangley before he said "Are you by any chance babysitting the Morgans tonight?"

Erica, who was clearly surpised asked "Yeah. Why, do you know their kids?"

"Yeah, one of them's my buddy." He does? "Sitting right over there..."

He pointed to the boy who spilled his lunch all over Sarah. I bursted out laughing before he sent me a flirty smile. "I'll see ya around". I rolled my eyes at the way he was flirting. Ugh! Typical douche bag. Flirts wiith anything and everything. And with that he took off to his best friend as we all started to laugh.

* * *

After school Me, Erica and Lacey were walking down wooden steps as all of us were quiet. It was accaulty weird. On a normal day Erica and Lacey would talk non-stop, but I guess she's still mad about what happen at lunch.

"Guy's wait" A familar voice said behind us as we all jumped in fright.  
"Gesh, Sarah! When did you get here" Lacey asked as she held in heart. I saw Sarah fidgted a little before she said "I uhmm...followed you". Although it sounded more like a question.  
Erica rolled her eyes as they started to bicker. I decided to zone them out. I crossed my arms as I felt another pressence.  
"ERICA" Sarah yelled as I saw Erica taking off.  
Before Erica could reply, Jesse randomly appeared in thin air. After Jesse came his idiotic friends appeared too.  
"Hello again." Gord greeted Erica out of nowhere.  
Erica fidgeted awkwardly as her cheeks started to tint a light pink. "Hello. Again."  
"You're not avoiding me, are you?" Jesse asked Sarah as she glared at him.  
"Oh, she's avoiding a lot of people." piped Erica as Lacey nodded in agreement.  
"Oh come on," he said. "What are you afraid of?"  
"I just need some more time." Sarah said as I raised my eye-brow in confusement.  
"Tick, tock...time's up." Jesse grabbed Sarah by the arm as I crossed my arms tighter, if that was even possiable.  
Gord looked at Erica, Lacey and me before he said "Yeah, so listen. There's a monster party at Jesse's lair, and if Sarah's not interested then maybe you girls would like to hang out with us". Sarah's eyes widened and I felt like something was wrong.  
"She can't, she's babysitting." Sarah protester as Erica started to shake her head franically.  
"Erica, no!"  
"I'm allowed to break the rules too." Erica told Sarah. "And he's really cute." I rolled my eyes as Lacey started to twil her hair as Wes sent her flirtly looks.  
"You don't understand-"  
"The rest of you go on ahead, Sarah and I need to have a little talk." Jesse cut her off as Gord took Erica by the hand. Wes grabbed Lacey's hand as I step forward.  
"Lacey no". Lacey glared before saying "I can go if I want". I bit my lip as I relized their was no way I could stop her. She was a Peirce. She was hardheaded.  
"I'm staying too" I said as I glared at Jesse. "No! Libb-" She started but Jesse cut her off "Hey! If she wants to stay, than let her".  
Sarah gave me a pleading look before she turned to him and said "Jesse, you said I could choose. You said it was up to me!"  
"It is." said Jesse. "Some decisions need a little push". Sarah slapped him across the face. Hard.  
He chuckled before he bared his fangs? Fangs? What the hell is going on? "Come on Sarah, don't you feel it? Your body knows what it wants."  
Sarah scoffed. "Lucky for me, I think with my brain".  
My eyes started to widen as I stared at him in shock. He chuckled once again as he started to come closer. I started to back up as he started to come closer. I wasn't paying attention and I fell over a tree stump and falling face first on the ground.  
Sarah glared as jumped infront of me and bared her own fangs. Wait? She has fangs too? This feels like a stupid Dusk movie.  
They started to agrue and fight but I zoned them out as I brought my hand up to my head. I winced when I relized I had cut it. I brought it down and saw some blood on my finger. I wasn't someone who get's scared easily, but I was terrfied.  
I quickly got up and brushed my self up and saw Jesse holding his family jewels.  
Sarah grabbed my wrist as she took off.

* * *

We ended up infront of a house. I brushed off my brown leather jacket and my jeans. She knocked on the door as I asked "What are you going?"  
"To fill in for Erica". I crossed my arms as I tried to stendy my breathing.  
Both of us were quiet before the door open and reveled a woman with blonde hair.  
"Hi, you must be Erica, the babysitter?" She asked Sarah.  
"Uh, no, uh...she's sick so she sent Libby and I. I'm Sarah." Sarah introduced. "Can we come in? Please?"  
"Of course." Mrs. Morgan stepped aside. "Jane, your babysitter's here."

As soon as we where in the house a little blonde girl that looked around eight ran over to us.  
"Hi I'm Jane." she introduced and shook both mine and Sarah's hand.  
"Hi" I repiled as Sarah greeted with a "Hey".  
Then, someone came bounding down the stairs, and we looked up. There stood the boy who spilt his food on Sarah.  
"Uh, earth to Ethan?" The woman's name whom I still didn't know said as Ethan's mouth hung open.  
"Hello." he stuttered out. Poor kid.  
There was a awkward slience before Jane asked "Do you like Dance Dance Revolution?"  
"I'm a brutal dancer. I think you'd beat me every time." Sarah said as I nodded my head in agreement.  
"Perfect." Jane started dragging Sarah to the living room, as I quietly trailed behind them.  
"Hold on a second honey, you're bleeding". I am? Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that. I smiled weakly as I brought my hand up to my head.  
"Oh it's nothing. I tripped on the way here, uh, it doesn't even hurt."  
"You know, I'll go get the bandages." I heard Ethan say from the stairs followed by footsteps.  
"Are you sure you're okay". I nodded my head as I replied "Uh, yeah..."We had a shortcut...through the woods."  
"My cell number is on the fridge and..." I zoned out of what she was saying as I thought about Sarah. It doesn't take a genious to relize what she was.  
A vampire.  
Just earlier I was think Vampires didn't exsit. Oh boy was I wrong.  
"Well I'm going! Bye Ethan! Bye Jane". She called out as Jane ran toward her and gave her a hug.  
A man, whom was dressed weirdly started to talo but I again blocked him off. I seriously need to stop doing that.  
The door closed as Ethan walked down stairs with a box of bandages. "I found them". He said as he handed them to me. I gave him a smile before I asked "Thanks, Ummm... Where's the bathroom?".  
"Down the hall, to the left".  
I sent him a smile before I quickly walked to the bathroom and shut the door.  
I looked in the mirror and my eyes widen. My hair was wild, I had a huge gash on my head, and I still had stuff in my hair.  
I quickly turned on the water as I washed my face off.  
If Jesse's a vampire, does that mean his posse is too? Ohmygod. Erica and my baby sister were there. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sarah entering the bathroom. She had her phone in her hand.  
I insitivatly covered my cut with my hand. Hey, I watched enough of Dusk to relize that Vampire's are blood suckers.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, but I would cover that up". I nodded as I grabbed a bandaid and put on it. I turned around to see her nervously looking at her phone.  
Then her phone started to ring as she quickly picked it up.  
"Hello?" I nervously played with my locket. "No! Don't you dare lay a finger on either of them".  
Sadly I couldn't hear what the other person was saying.  
"Bye". She hit the end button as she started to squeeze her phone, almost crushing it into pieces.  
"Who was that". I asked as I crushed my arms once again. "Gord" She relpied as I let out a groan.  
Before either of us could speak the door open reveling Ethan. "Perv". Sarah snapped as she slammed the door.  
"Listen, I'm going to get them. Stay here". I shook my head franically as I started to agrue.  
"No way! Lacey's my sister and Erica's my best friend". It was Sarah's turn to shake her head.  
She stepped closer as she wishpered "Lib! I don't want you getting hurt".  
I shook my head as I relized I rather stay here then getting my blood sucked.

* * *

I walked out the bathroom with Sarah in tow as a million possiable thoughts went through my mind. I was still shocked about the vampier thing.

"Look, you guy's really don't need a babysitter do you". Sarah asked as she snapped me out of my thoughts.  
I blocked them out as I looked around the room. Jane was watching Dusk. Only if she knew the truth.  
Then I saw the boy, who flirted with me this morning. Oh gosh. I'm seriously stuck with him? I rather get my blood sucked.  
Sarah open the door and turned to me. "Libby, stay here". I nodded my head before I gave her a look that said "Please save them".  
And with that, she was gone.  
I awkwardly stood there as both of the boys stared at me. Ethan, who I assumed was just as awkward, and his dweeb friend with his mouth hanging wide open.  
Me, getting tired of this, let put a angery sigh before I said "Hello? Do you guy's talk?".  
Ethan started to stutter before I put my hand on my hip. I'll admit it. I don't have that much patience.  
The dweeb got up and walked over to me. "Name's Benny. And might I say, Your smoking". I raised my eyebrow at his attempt. "Nah... I'll stick with Dork". It was his turn to raise his eyebrow.  
A smirk appeared on his face before he threw his arm around my shoulder. Yeah, this idiot was gonna get punched.  
"If you don't get your arm off of me, I'll break it". I hissed out at him before he quickly moved his arm.  
He laughed nervously before he said "Fiesty. I like it". He added a wink as I glared. I'm gonna kill Sarah.  
"I'm sorry about him. I think he was dropped on his head when he was a baby". Ethan said as he came closer. I cracked a smile at him. Ok. Maybe Ethan's not that bad. Atleast he didn't flirt with me.  
"I think the same thing about my sister". He smiled at my comment before he cleared his throat. "Uh... Benny. Can I talk to you for a sec?".  
Benny groaned before he started to whine. I ignored him as I walked over to Jane.

* * *

About 15 minutes I sat with Jane, who was playing a game on my phone. I have to say. This little girl is epic.  
The guy's have been surprisingly quite. I was worried.  
"Libby! Look! I got a high score". Jane said as she showed me my phone. I patted the girl on her back before throwing my fist in the air. "This call's for a celebration". She grinned as we began to walk to the kitchen.

"Dude, I'm serious! Her reflection was all wonky. She's not normal okay, she's like a..." My eyes widen before I barged into the kitchen, stopping Ethan from finishing his sentace.

"What are you talkin' about" I asked as inocently as I could. Ethan laughes nervously as Benny winked at me. Seriously? When was he gonna take a hint?!

"No-othin-g" He stuttered out before I quickly went over to the freezer and pulled out a pop-sicle. "Here ya go Jane, why don't you go eat your icecream while I talk to your brother and his idiotic friend". She laughed before nodding her head and taking off.

"Well that was rude". Benny commented as he held his heart. "Look, I heard Sarah's name. Now tell me or I swear I will make both of your lifes a living hel-" I was cut off by Ethan holding his hands up in defeat. "Okay, Fine, but it's sorta crazy".

I sighed as I took a seat next to Ethan. "Trust me, I'm used to crazy". I mumbled out before turning my attention toward Ethan.

"Well, There's only one way to find out, I know she's not normal, and I'm gonna find out what's going on". I nodded my head as we all got out of our seats.

"Alright, the undercover trio on a mission I like it. But aren't you forgetting something?" Benny asked as Ethan grabbed his jacket. Ethan turned around and sighed in annoyance.  
"Yeah, what are you forgetting?" We all turned to see Jane in the kitchen doorway, arms crossed with a slightly annoyed expression. Ethan rolled his eyes and I shook my head.

* * *

**SOOOOO? WHAT YA THINK?! As you can Tell LIBBY HATES BENNY XD Speaking of Libby xD She's played by the BEAUTIFUL CRYSTAL REED! And LACEY IS PLAYED BY BRIDGIT MENDLER! Haha xD**

**ALSO ON MY PROFILE IS A LINK TO WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE & THEIR OUTFITS ON POLYVORE! OR GO ON POLYVORE & LOOK UP ShatterHearts**

**But yeah! I had this idea for awhile now! Finally I finished IT!**

**So yeah! PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR! REVIEW! Because I know that in alot of Fanfics people are reading it! But now Reviewing!**

**This follows The Movie! So yeah! SORRY IF I MESSED ANYTHING UP!**

**I'll give Shout-Outs next Chapter Yeah? XD Okay!**

**I'LL UPDATE ONCE A FEW PEOPLE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW, PM, FAV & FOLLOW(:**

**-ShatterHearts(:**


	2. Help! My Babysitters a Vampire!

**Hey everyone(: ShatterHearts here! New Chapie! Wahooooo!**

**Anywho! Thank you Jacob14, Go, InOtherWords13, and Bethan Forever!**

**You guys are amazing! And thank you for everyone who read this(:**

**So yeah! This is pretty short xD**

**ENJOY!**

******Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV! They belong to who ever created them! So yeah! I just own MY OC'S LIBBY & LACEY!**

* * *

I stood on Jane's left while Ethan was on her right, she pouted clutching the bunny-rabbit teddy to her chest. The dweeb let in, who I presume was his Grandma through the backdoor and Jane sighed "She smells funny" she said, glaring at the floor.

"No she doesn't, she smells nice. Like flowers and...mothballs" Ethan shrugged. I rolled my eyes and smiled slight at the little girl.

"Okay Grandma, if the pizza guys isn't here in 26 minutes you do not pay a dime" Benny instructed. His Grandmother nodded in understanding, glancing down at her watch.

"Okay, we will be right back. I promise" Ethan said, pulling on his jacket. Jane pouted again and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"I hate being eight" she muttered angrily. "Trust me, You don't wanna be 16" and with that we were gone.

We walked down the dark street and the Dweeb continued to drop random objects on the floor. I know one thing for sure, Sarah is going to kill me. We all walked in silence as Benny keeped dropping stuff. "Benny! What the hell is that stuff?!" I asked as I glared at him. He shrugged as he attempted to stuff things in his bag.

"Digicams with night-vision infrared. You can't possibly expect us to investigate the supernatural real without the proper equipment" he exclaimed as we walked on. I rolled my eyes at his nerdy-ness.

"Fine, just keep it on the down low okay? She already thinks I'm a perv" commented Ethan as he sadly muttered the last word.

"Well, next time you shouldn't barge into the bathroom". He sent a glared toward me as I started to walk in front of them.

"You said her reflection wasn't all there right?" Benny asked as Ethan nodded."Hmm, well here's a thought. How do you know it's not some publicity stunt for that stupid 'Dusk' movie?!" Benny exclaimed as I bit my lip harder. Only if that poor sap knew the truth."If this was a prank I knew it all along!" he shouted, glancing around self-consciously as I snapped around and punched his shoulder.

"Benny! Shush, I think she was headed towards town" Ethan as he gave his best friend a look. Benny nodded as he held his arm in pain. Ha, he deserves it.

As we walked though the eerier quite street I sighted. I already knew the truth. "Yeah but you don't wanna believe it" my stupid consciences said as we keeped on walking.

"It's hopeless, we lost her. Must. Have. Pizza!" Benny whined as he was wearing his alien-detector goggles.

Ethan sighed. "Oh hush it, what are you? Scared?" I called over my shoulder with a mocking tone.

"She's out here, I feel it" Ethan said as my eye-brows rose in confusement. A loud noise made me jump as Benny quietly laughed. "Aww! Who's scared now?" I ignored him as I turned to Ethan "C'mon" he said as he walked in front of me.

I aloud him and Benny to walk in front of me as I lagged behind.

A million thoughts were racing in my head as we all came to a stop. At a alley opening. A loud clacking sound made my heart race.

"There's something down there" Ethan whispered. Benny nodded and pulled out his video camera.

"Night vision engaged" he said as he turned on his camera. Suddenly his eyes widened as his expression turned horrified.

"What?!" I whispered/yelled as I stared at him.

His eyes were still staring at the camera when Ethan asked "Benny what?".

He still didn't say nothing as I sighed impatiently. "Fine, If your not going to tell me then I'm gonna find out myself". I stepped forward ready to go see what the heck is going on but I was stopped by Benny grabbing my wrist and yanking me back.

"We should leave, we should leave right now" he gulped as me and Ethan gave each other looks. Both me and Ethan pulled down the cameras as we stared in shock.

It was Sarah...…... Holding a poor rat, with her fangs out. I let out a loud gasp before I covered my mouth. Then out of nowhere the boys let out loud shrieks as Sarah's head shot towards us. She hissed as her eyes flashed a bright yellow.

Me and Ethan took off running while Benny stood there like a idiot screaming repeatedly.

I ran back to him as I yanked his shirt collar causing him to snap out of whatever that was.

We finally caught up to Ethan as he yelled "We are so dead!".

We turned a corner as Benny sped past us. "Speak for yourself. Skinny guy comin' through".

"Help! My baby-sitters a vampire!" Ethan screamed as we turned another corner. What was up with all these freaking corners?

"Libby" Benny shouted as I kept on running. "What Benny?!".

"If we don't make it out of this then I want you to know that your hot".

"Benny!" Ethan snapped as I hissed out angrily. "If we do make it out of this then I'll kill you".

He turned his head to look at me, which was a stupid mistake because he tripped over a plotted pant. He held his stomach as he started to groan.

We all stopped as I leaned against a pole. "Are..." Pant. "You..." Pant. "Okay?..." Pant.

He nodded his head as Ethan helped him to his feet.

"What's your problem?!" A voice said as we all jumped. I snapped my head toward the voice to see a very pissed off Sarah. The boys screamed as I gave her a sheepish smile.

Both boys stood behind me as both of there hands were on me.

"Just wait, don't eat us. If you did that would so not be cool" Ethan said nervously as Benny laughed nervously.

"If I wanted to eat you I would have" she replied slightly amused as she step forward, causing the guys to pull me back.

"See, she's gonna eat us we're doomed!" Benny shouted as I shook my head in annoyance.

"No, no I just want to talk to you guys!" She commented as she gave me a pleading look.

"Demon of the night, be gone!" Ethan said, grabbing two sticks and putting them in the cross sign. Really? Yup, now Ethan is officially dweebs two.

"Guys whatever you saw it's not what it looks like".

"You're a vampire! You drink rat blood, which is pretty gross by the way!" Benny replied as he hid behind me.

"Okay so it is kind of what it looks like, but..." she paused, trying to think of a way to explain it.

"I'm warning you, I had garlic bread for lunch and I'm not afraid to use my breath" Benny said threateningly. He exhaled heavily. Both me and Sarah rolled our eyes at his stupidity.

"Would you just shut up! I'm a normal girl okay?! At least I was until I got bit by my crummy ex-boyfriend. I'm technically still a fledgling until I drink human blood. Which I really don't want to do, so...I have to stop this thing before my mortal body dies, or at least stop it from happening to more people like Erica and Lacey" she explained, crossing her arms as my eyes soften. So Jesse turned her? And there's a high possibility that Erica and Lacey will be turned too.

"Oh Sarah". I told my vampire best friend as I shrugged the guys off of me and took a place next to her.

"So you're sure this isn't some stupid thing for that 'Dusk' movie?" Benny asked sceptically. She shook her head as I glared.

"I wish. C'mon let's get you out of here, I'm not the only one feeding tonight" she said as a hissing noise was heard.

"I'll get you three home and hopefully find Erica and Lacey before it's too late" she said. We all nodded as we started our journey back to Ethan's house.

* * *

**Please. Please tell me this is some kind of dream?  
**

**Sooo? What ya think? I though it sucked xD**

**Anywho yeah! I know Libby might sound like a Bleep xD But she's not like that to anyone xD Just Benny xD And you can tell she has nicknames for him xD**

**"Dweeb, Doofus, Dummy, Idiot" How sweet right? xD**

**But yeah! This is a Benny/OC, Rory/OC/Eric, Ethan/Sarah, and OC/OC!**

**So yeah xD**

**I WILL UPDATE ONCE A FEW PEOPLE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV & STUFF!**

**-ShatterHearts(:**


	3. Sarah to The Rescue

**Hey everyone! ShatterHearts Here! Here's another CHAPPIE!**

**I'm gonna keep this AN short! But at the bottom is the Shout-Out's & A IMPORANT QUESTION!**

**Disclaimer- i don't own MBAV or ANYTHING ELSE MENTION! I ONLY OWN LIBBY & LACEY!**

* * *

We all walked through the back door and headed toward the living room.

There sat a very bored looking Jane, eating another ice cream. Sigh, what I would do just to be 8 again. Ice cream, cartoons, candy, acting like a kid and not getting strange looks. Ahhhhhh! Those were the days.

She sighed as she walked toward us "About time, I'm so bored. Grandma passed out like five songs ago and she has like, zero boom-boom-pow. Can we please play now" she begged while grabbing both mine and Sarah's arm.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Just be careful okay? And don't tell anyone about...you know" Sarah said, heading towards the back door again. We nodded and followed her as she sent me a knowing look.

"Yeah, sure. I won't tell anyone" Ethan said."And no one believes anything Benny says anyway" he added. Benny shrugged innocently and she let out a sigh.

"I'm serious okay?! And whatever you do, do not invite a vampire into your house. It's your only safe haven" She explained, shaking her head. I nodded as I gave both Ethan and Benny looks.

"Thanks, got it" Ethan reassured as she took off once again. I turned toward the boys as I straighted my jeans down.

The doorbell rang before I could speak. "Oh man, pizza dude is so late. Bonus!" Benny exclaimed walking towards the front door. I rolled my eyes as both me, Jane and Ethan followed.

"Oh, hi. C'mon in bro, this is gonna taste so much better cuz it's free" he said, opening the door and letting in the pizza guy. Wait? He looks familiar. He handed Benny the pizza and inspected the house slightly "Sorry dude but I am just dying for a bite"

"So am I" The pizza guy said as he eyed me. Then out of nowhere a pair of fangs and yellow eyes appeared. Are you kidding me?! We all let out a scream as my eyes widen.

"Ethan!" The little girl exclaimed as she held onto her brother.

"No it's okay, he's just playing a game" Ethan replied, trying not to freak out the little girl even more.

"Yeah, a game. Whoever tells me where Sarah is first spends less time screaming" The pizza guy replied smirking as he gave me a pointed look. Jane screamed and a gust of wind blew my hair back. Really? I can bet you my hair is a rats nest at the moment. I sighed when I saw Sarah appear in front of us.

"Can I play too?" She asked as she sent glares toward Pizza Guy.

"Yes!" The boys exclaimed nodding.

"Jesse got tired of waiting, so he sent me to come pick ya up" The pizza guy said, walking towards us as he stared at me. He started to walk toward us as we all walked back.

"I guess you are just the delivery boy after all" Sarah said. He chuckled. "At least I know who's side I'm on...fledgling" he said, shooting Sarah a disgusted look.

"Okay, um. Can I just grab a slice while you two do your whole vampire-trash-talk thing?" Benny asked hesitatingly as I glared at him.

"Benny" Ethan exclaimed, shaking his head at his best friend.

"If I'm gonna have a last meal, I want it to be the Italiano Deluxe" he said as I rolled my eyes.

"Right, Italiano Deluxe...with extra garlic!" Ethan exclaimed. Sarah, Jane and I were pushed out of the way as Benny ran towards the pizza guy with the pizza. He slammed it against the dude's chest as he let out a shriek.

"Gotcha! Go, go, go!" Benny exclaimed as he started to push Me, Jane, and Ethan up the stairs.

We all ran into Ethan's room as Jane sat on Ethan's bed, scared to death. "I'm seriously tired of the running" I hissed out as we all leaned against the door.

"Me too. I don't think Sarah's winning" Ethan said, turning to face me and Benny. I glared at him.

"Of course she's not winning, she's not even a real vampire yet!" Benny exclaimed, shaking his head.

"She's a vampire?!" Jane asked with wide eyes. I gave her a sweet smile before punching Benny's arm. This time really hard.

"Nice job stupid" I snapped, turning my back against the door. A huge boom was heard as both of the guys mimic my position.

"Why is the pizza guy acting all crazy?" Jane asked. I let out a groan as we heard more loud noises.

"Uh he's just upset about not getting paid. It'll be fine".

"I'm calling mom and dad" Jane announced, grabbing the phone ready to dial their number.

"No! No, don't. You just...have to trust me on this one" Ethan pleaded, moving from the door to stand in front of Jane. He reached for the phone but she held it out of reach.

"You make my bed for a whole week" she said with narrowed eyes. He nodded frantically as I smirked.

"Yes" she smiled and held out the phone "Thank you" he sighed, taking the phone away.

"I like your style Morgan". She gave me a smile as we all heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Some one's coming, quick get the bed!" Ethan said frantically as he tan toward the bed.

The boys started to wheel the bed toward the door. "Let me in! Hurry!" Sarah yelled as the boys groaned and put the bed back. I yanked the door open to revel a very mad Sarah. She ran in as I put my back against the door again.

The boys came back over as all of us tried to keep the door closed. "What happened? Where is he?" Ethan asked as he frantically looked around. She smirked slightly before saying "Let's just say I introduced him to some of your moms good silver-wear".

"What do you have for weapons". She asked. "Umm, I don't know..." he muttered as Benny and him went to look around, leaving me and Sarah guarding the door. Well more like her.

"Hah! How about this?!" Ethan exclaimed proudly while handing Sarah a gold trophy. "A debating trophy?!" she exclaimed in disbelief as I laughed. He shrugged before saying "Hey! It's the pointiest".

"Hey! We could make a stake out of this!" Benny asked while walking toward us with a hockey stick.

I sent him a thankful smile as he smirked. Really? I'll wipe that cocky smirk off his face.

Ethan's eyes widen as him and Benny started to have a tug-of-war game.

"What? By who?" Benny asked as he finally won the game. "Ryan Seacrest? Really?!". I rolled my eyes as Ethan yanked it back, and put it back in it's regular place.

"We can use these. Sharp and wooden" he suggested while bringing a fist full of pencils toward us. "Great! If we're fighting vampire squirrels. Guys! Hurry! He's coming". She said as Ethan looked at both us of. "Did anyone ever tell you guy's that you're a really bad baby-sitter?"

"We're new at this!" she said stressfully as the phone started to go off. Yup. This is just great.

"Oh Sarah" The pizza guy growled as I gave my vampire best friend a horrified look. "Hello?...Oh, err hey ma" Ethan greeted through the phone while pressing his side against the door.

Sarah was on his left while I was on his right, Benny then stood on my right "We can't really talk right now but...Ok" Ethan groaned before handing the phone to Sarah.

Oh great. I thought as Sarah walked away from the door.

"We should move". I hissed as I gave the boys frantically looks. Thankfully Sarah ended the call just as a fist smashed through the door.

We all screamed again as Benny yanked me away from the door. "The window" Sarah said as she pointed toward an open window. She took Ethan's trophy and shoved it though the pizza guy's hand.

As soon as I turned back around the boys were gone. Scaredy cats. Leaving me, Sarah and Jane.

Jane jumped on Sarah's back. The two jumped down before looking at me.

I turned my head to see the pizza guy had the trophy out of his hand. I quickly took a deep breath, and jumped out the window. Landing on my feet perfectly.

Benny gave me a look before saying "How did you do that?!". I shrugged before saying "I used to sneak out my room when I was younger". I shrugged before Ethan gave us a look. I rolled my eyes before we all started to run toward the street.

We stopped when the pizza guy appeared in front of with his teeth bared and his yellow eyes shinning.

He snarled and was getting ready to lung at us. That was short lived by Sarah appearing behind him. She kicked him as he doubled over. She shoved a steak through his back as he turned into dust. Okay, some girls might of though that was nasty. But I think that was pretty epic.

"Okay, she may be a lousy baby-sitter. But that was the bomb!" Benny exclaimed. Sarah smirked our way as she bared her fangs and her eyes flashed a brilliant yellow.

* * *

We all walked back into the house and my eyes widened. The whole house was trashed. "Good luck cleaning this up before your folks get home" Sarah said looking around at the mess. I nodded my head while crossing my arms.

"What, this? This is nothing" Ethan muttered slightly nervous. I sighed as I looked at a sleeping Jane.

"It's amazing she can sleep now" Sarah said motioning to Jane. She was on the living room couch, cuddling her bunny-rabbit teddy...fast asleep. Benny's grandma covered her up as Jane smiled in her sleep.

"Yeah, Grandma's got the magic touch. When I was six and scared of robots she..." "Fascinating" Sarah exclaimed cutting off Benny "Look, if I can get to Jesse's before midnight I can still save Erica and Lacey" she said heading toward the front door as I followed.

"So, that pizza guy. He's dead right?" Ethan asked hopefully. She shrugged as she looked at him.

"Not dead, no. Just in some kind of limbo for souls but he won't be back here" she reassured as she reached for the door knob.

"Found a survivor" Benny muttered excitedly. I rolled my eyes as Sarah have me a look. "Okay just stay inside where you're safe, okay?" Sarah asked. I let out a groaned as she glared. "Seriously?! Why can't I come?!". I asked as I gave her a pleading look.

"Lib, I'm sorry. But your much safer inside. I'll get Erica and Lacey okay? Do not. I repeat, do not leave the house". I sighed as she nodded and left the house.

"Say 'hi' to Erica for me" Benny called as she closed the door.

Ethan gave him an annoyed look and Benny's phone started to ring "Hold my pizza" he said handing it to Ethan, who shrugged and took a bit. Yuck.

"Who is it?" I asked as I played with my locket. The caller ID said "Rory".

"Should I even bother picking up?" Benny asked shaking his head. Ethan shrugged as I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" he said. Benny sighed and accepted the call. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Benny wassup!" This Rory kid greeted as I rolled my eyes once again.

"Wassup" Benny replied before I glared and pointed to a sleeping Jane. He shrugged before taking off toward the kitchen.

"Wassup" Rory repeated as we walked toward the kitchen.

"You guys are lame, that's wassup" Ethan said while I high fived him.

"If I'm so lame, how am I chillaxing at the most slamming party in town?" Rory asked as I felt my stomach start to turn. What if he's talkin' about Jesse's party?!

"Did we miss another mathletes event?" Ethan asked confusedly as I rolled my eyes.

"No dude, a real party. At this huge mansion, and almost all the kids here are seniors...including the girls" Rory replied as I started to get that gut feeling again.

"How did you get in?" Benny asked slightly amused at his friend.

"These guys saw me at Gamertown and asked if I wanted to come. Oh and Benny, your Dusker babe's are here. And they are looking fine! Check out the hot senior babes their dancing with" Rory exclaimed as I rolled my eyes.

Benny nudged Ethan excitedly and looked down at his phone. Both of their eyes widen as I decided to look.

I gasped as I saw Erica and Lacey, dancing alone.

"Uh, Rory. These seniors...they're not from the drama club are they?" Ethan asked nervously as I tried to calm my racing thoughts.

"Some of them, and get this. There's gonna be a buffet at midnight!" He said happily as I gave Benny a look.

"Rory, you need to listen okay..."

"Sorry gotta go, conga line!" Rory exclaimed before hanging up. I sighed in annoyance and Benny whistled but stopped when he spotted the look on both mine and Ethan's face.

He let out a groan before saying "Oh don't say it, don't. Cuz if you say it, then I'll have to go find that doofus and I for one do not wanna crash a vampire dinner party".

"C'mon, Rory's our friend" Ethan sighed before I gave him another look. "And Lacey's my baby sister".

"Yeah, fine we'll go" he caved as both me and Ethan smiled. I know this was a stupid idea. But hey! There's nothing else to do.

* * *

I found myself standing infront of a old car with Ethan and Benny next to me. "So this is you idea". I asked sarcastically as he shrugged.

"Okay. What the heck is that?" Ethan asked while looking at a bunch of light bulbs. "Replacement bulbs for Grandma's tanning bed. She likes rocking a tan. I saw her come out of there once, it's not pretty"

Benny shuddered before opening the drivers side door.

"Anyway! C'mon". I grabbed his wrist and gave him a look. "Do you seriously think I'm gonna let you drive?!". He shrugged before sitting in the front seat. Ethan raced to the passenger side and yelled "Shot gun!".

I rolled my eyes at the two and sat in the back seat.

Ethan and Benny exchanged some words before Ethan got out and brought back a toolbox. I rolled my eyes and laid my head on the cold and hard window.

We drove through White Chapel as I had to listen to the idiot's rant on about various dorky things. Finally we spotted Sarah.

"Excuse me miss" Ethan called as the car came to a abort stop. She turned and tilted her head. "But can you tell us where the vampire parties at?"

"Okay I'm acting crazy because I got bit, what's your excuse?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. He shrugged innocently before saying "Out friend is at the party so we're going to rescue him. Need a lift". She rolled her eyes before looking at me. "Yeah, I was just bored". She rolled her eyes once again before pointing at Benny.

"But I'm driving". He groaned before Ethan yelled "Shot gun". I rolled my eyes as Benny started to whine, and eventually crawled in the backseat with me. This is going to be a very long night.

-MBAV-

We pulled up to a large mansion as music started to blast. She turned off the car, got out, and leaned down to face us. "Okay, you guys stay in the car. Got it?" she asked nodding.

"What? No..." Ethan started. As I rolled my eyes.

"Just stay! I'll be back as soon as I can with Erica, Lacey and your friend okay?" she asked.

"C'mon, we can..." Ethan froze and we all flinched back as Sarah hissed at him "Got it" he said as I laughed lightly.

She glared at Benny as he gulped. "I actually wanted to stay in the car, so that works for me"

She gave me a look as I just leaned back in the seat and pull out my phone. She took off as I put my phone back in my pocket. "C'mon, we can't let her do this alone" Ethan said shaking his head and grabbing Benny's jacket as the other boy glared. "Hey! Easy with the shirt". I rolled my eyes as Ethan gave me a pleading look.

"Ehhhh... Why not! Let's go".

And with that we all took off out of the car.

* * *

**Sooo? What do Ya'll think? Love or hate? XD That was fairly long xD  
**

**I'm gonna do a few shout-outs!**

**Bethan Forever: Haha yes! Bridgit Mendler is amazing! I got the idea from WOWP xD When Juliet came on xD I was going to have Victoria Justice! But I honestly think BM has the goofy-funny-dorky-ness to her xD Ya know? XD And The OC/OC Is a surpise xD It will add more Drama between *CoughBennyCoughLibby* xD Yeah xD I just gave it away xD Oh well xD**

**Thanks Guest, MsWildfire97, oolew, and MBAV4ever! Thanks for the REVIEWS(:**

**Also! Here's an imporant question!**

**THIS IS COMPLETELY UP TO YOU!**

**Should Libby either be a Vampire, Human, or another SUPERNATURAL THING (I ALREADY HAVE THAT PLANNED OUT)**

**But yeah! YOU GET TO CHOOSE! SO PLEASE TELL ME! IT'S IMPORANT!**

**I'll update once I get a few Reviews!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV & PM!**

**-ShatterHearts(:**


	4. Oh Great

**Hello my lovely readers! REMEMBER HOW I SAID I WAS GOING TO TAKE A BREAK? NOPE! I COULDN'T! YA'LL WAS TOO SWEET! So yup! HERE'S MY UPDATE!**

**I hope ya'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

I sighed as we arrived infront of a large mansion, with loud music blasting. Sarah turned off the care and got out, slamming the door before leaning down, to face us. "Okay, you guys stay in the car. Got it?" she asked as she nodded her head.

"What? No..." Ethan stared but Sarah quickly cut him off. "Just stay! I'll be back as soon as I can with Erica, Libby and your friend okay?".

"C'mon, we can..." He started out but quickly froze when she hissed, causing all of us to jump. "Got it" he gulped but nodded his head. She then turned to Benny. "I actually wanted to stay in the car, so that works for me". Benny replied as he fidgeted nervously. She then turned to me as I held up my hands in surrender.

She nodded before taking off toward the house. I leaned back in my seat before Ethan started to plead. "C'mon, we can't let her do this alone". He started to shake his head as he gripped Benny's jacket.

"Hey! Easy with the jacket" he exclaimed as Ethan and I rolled our eyes. But as stupid as it sounds we all go up and headed toward the house.

I landed on the ground swiftly in the middle of the boys. We really hidden behind bushes as we watched the vampires dance in the back yard. Yup. I so wanted to spend my night like this. If you couldn't tell that was pure sarcasm.

"Dancing vampires babes, 12 o'clock" Benny whispered grinned as I glared at him. "Really not the time" I hissed out as he smirked. "Oh I get it. Your jealous". I was about to punch him but was stopped when Ethan wishpered/yelled "We're Supposed to be looking for Rory and your sister, right".

"No, we're supposed to be waiting in the car. If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die rich with some 'vampires gone wild' footage" Benny said pulling out his camera as I groaned. Seriously.

"You're going to get us caught! Give me the camera!" Ethan wishpered/yelled as he tried to take the camera from Benny. They started a tug-of-war-game as they started to rustled the bushes. A few curious vampires heard them as I stood up. "Oh no, vampires heading our way". They finally stopped fighting as their eyes widen.

"What do we do?" Ethan asked as we both sighed. I bit my lip in though as a idea suddenly formed in my head. "You guy's duck behind me! And don't say a word". Luckily they didn't agrue as I started to fiddle with my hair. I took my leather jacket off and shook my hair.

The guy came over as he looked me all over. "Wait? Libby? What are you doing here". He asked as I put my friendlest smile on. "You know. Just checking on the party". I reckanised him from school. "Oh. Well then by all means, check it out". I smiled before he took off back to the party. Thank god he was gullible enough.

"That was close" I sighed as both of the guys got up. I slipped on my jacket back on. "Good plan" Ethan said as I looked around the yard. Vamp's were scattered across the yard as some danced and some were just talking.

"Alright! Let's go find Rory and..." Ethan trailed off as I finished his sentace. "Lacey".

We exited the brushes as we searched for them.

**-MBAV-**

As we searched for them the boys decided to act as vampire-ish as they could. Which was embarrassing. Benny started to fidgted nervously as Ethan gave him strange looks. "What?" "I just, I don't know. I know they're vampires and stuff but...we're finally at a senior party" Benny exclaimed excitedly as I sighed.

We stopped walking and I turned to face him. "You wanna dance don't you?" Ethan asked knowingly as I rolled my eyes. "Just one, I swear" Benny sighed as Ethan glanced around and started to bounce up and down, like Benny. "Come on I know you want to" he said pleadingly as I shook my head.

**-MBAV-**

A little while later I was leaning against the pillar as I watched the boys. They finally finished as they came back over out of breathe. "You guys are pathetic" I said shaking my head as they reached me.

"That was awesome! But we have to find Rory, now where would Rory be?" Ethan asked to practically no one.

"Wassup!" A voice from behind said as we all jumped. We came face to face with a blonde boy. "So this girl, she was so into me. Gave me a wicked hickey" He excalimed while pulling down his collar, revealing two bite marks with blood stains around the edges. " "Guess she could smell my qualifications" he chuckled proudly as I rolled my eyes. So this must be Rory.

"Rory! We gotta go" Ethan said as he started to tug at Rory's sleeve.

"What? No way we have to stay! This party is epic" Rory exclaimed grinning like crazy. Serious? Their going to leave Lacey here?

"Look dude, we got him. So let's get out of here while we still can" Benny said hopefully as I shook my head. "No. Their right. Lacey is still somewhere out their".

"We can't go without Sarah" Ethan shrugged innocently as I crossed my arms.

"Do the words 'stay in the car' ring a bell? They do with me, a loud one" Benny replied.

Ethan shook his head as he gestured to Sarah walk somewhere with Jesse.

"Yeah, with McScary. You know they look busy doing stuff that doesn't concern us non-undead types. So let's go" Benny said pointing to the wall we'd jumped over as Ethan shook his head.

"I wanna know what they're up to" he said. Benny groaned as I smile slightly.

We all crept to the top of the stairs as Jesse and a few other seniors were in a attic talking. Sarah stood their impatiantly as I stood between Benny and Rory.

"We will have this whole town! But the prophecy can't be fulfilled until we meet our target. 219. Soul for soul" Jesse said glancing at each vampire as a chill ran through my body.

"Lame. Where's the band?" Rory asked boredly as Benny shushed him.

"It'll be an incredible night. Like something out of a movie" Jesse shrugged as Rory groaned. "Movie schmovie, The Rorster needs food". I rolled my eyes as I slapped a hand over his fairly large mouth.

**-MBAV-**

After listening to Jesse and his crew talk we raced back down stairs toward the door. Benny, being the scarcest was walking fast as he tried to turn the knob. "The door's locked" Benny said frantically as Ethan's eyes widen. I bite my lip as we took off the way we came in. Instead of Benny infront it was me. As soon as we were about to go outside Jesse's right hand vamp stopped us. "Where

"Woah! Where you girls going? You're just in time for dinner" he said smirking and backing up towards Erica, who I realised now had her own set of fangs. Well. We found Erica.

"Sweet! What's on the menu?" Rory exclaimed nodding excitedly as the vamp titled his head. Benny groaned as he shook his head. "Us! Rory the menu's us!" Ethan excalimed as the blondes eyes widen nervously.

"Mmmmm. Don't they look delicious" Jesse asked as he started to drag Erica toward us.

"Hmmmm. Let's see. 3 dorks and a beautiful girl. That doesn't add up" Jesse said again as he stared directly at me.

"No not them, I know these kids. I'm baby-sitting them" Sarah pleaded.

"Well I'm sorry but...wait" Jesse paused and turned back to us with an amused expression "You still need a baby-sitter?" He asked looking at all of us. "What? No, no he needs a baby-sitter" Benny said as he pointed to a flustered Ethan. Rory and I copied his actions as we moved away from him.

"No we don't!" Ethan exclaimed as a few vampires started to laugh.

"So, why do you two need a babysitter?" Jesse's friend asked trying to contain his laughter.

"No! No one needs a baby-sitter. My little needs one because I was too ilreasonable". Ethan said as he glared.

"Just because he's a vampire does he have to be such a dork-wad? Seriously" Benny muttered as I smiled. Apparently the vampire heard because he started to lunge at me and Benny. Jesse jumped Infront of him as he glared slightly. " Stop, stop, stop. Initiations will follow tradition. Fledglings drink first" Jesse announced looking directly at Sarah.

Some vampire behind us slowly pushed Rory forward until he was in the middle of the circle. I gulped as I watch Jesse walk behind Sarah. "Hear his heart pumping? It's the beat of a whole new world waiting for you. One where you'll never die, never grow old. One bite and it's yours" Sarah started to stare at Rory's neck as my heart started to beat louder.

I watched in horror as my best friend stepped forward and stood Infront of him. Her breathing was heavy before Ethan decided to jump forward and grab her arm. "Sarah Don't".

But when he did he froze up. I raised my eyes in confusion as I gave Benny a look. He shrugged before Ethan returned to normal. "Oh, I will do it!" Erica exclaimed as she pushed Sarah out of the way. A vamp took hold of Sarah so she couldn't get loose. Alright, where the heck is Lacey?

Rory stood their excitedly as Erica started to stare at his neck. Out of no where Lacey appeared behind me with a confused expression. "Lacey!" I exclaimed before throwing my arms around her.

"Erica, no!" Sarah yelled as I turned my attention to them.

"Hey girls, there's no need to fight over me" Rory said shrugging.

Sadly, as soon as he said that Erica gripped his shoulders and bite down. I started to hear a sucking noise follow by Rory falling downing. Erica sighed before falling down herself.

Once Erica hit the cold floor Sarah turned around and shoved the guy. She yanked two chair legs and held the sharp pointy part toward the vampire.

"Back off I mean it" she exclaimed threateningly as we all hid behind her. I hurried and grabbed Lacey hands as I gulped.

"Sarah, seriously where can you go?" Jesse said calmly as I gave the boys. "Benny" Ethan exclaimed as both of the boys turned around and tip over the punch bowl. convently filled with blood. They rejoined us as I grabbed a lamp, then throwing on the floor. Making it shatter. I took a deep breathe as we took off in the backyard, then out of the house.

* * *

**WHAT YA THINK? GOOD OR BAD? THIS CHAPTER I THINK WASN'T MY BEST XD ANYWHO!**

**I'll update as soon as I get a couple reviews!**

**So yeah!**

**TELL ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK LIBBY SHOULD BE!**

**I GOT 2 VAMPIRE, 1 WERWOLF, AND 1 OTHER! SO TELL ME! VAMPIRE OR SOMETHING ELSE!**

**I NEED TO KNOW BY NEXT CHAPTER!**

**WELL! YA'LL KNOW THE DRILL!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV & ALL THAT SHIZZZZZZZ!**

**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone..._**

**_I bet you think this is a update... Sadly it's not._**

**_I know I said this wasn't going to happen. But sadly it's going too._**

**_I'm leaving FF. net. No. Not because of Zoey. Because I'm trying to get my life on track. I'm trying to get my permit, job, and just find myself._**

**_As silly as it sounds it's true. _**

**_I know ya'll will probably hate me. I don't blame you._**

**_So yeah. All of my fanfics are up for adoption!_**

**_I met so many amazing people on here, but I have to go. I don't think I'll ever come back._**

**_Plus I'm crazy busy. I'll still be reading fanfics though._**

**_I'm sorry but I guess this is it. Again, I'm sorry._**

**_I have ideas so pm me._**

**_IF YOU ARE INTERESTED ON CO-AUTHORING ANY OFNMY FANFICS PLEASE REVIEW OR PM!_**

**_I guess this is it._**

**_Goodbye all you amazing people._**

**_I love you guys,_**

**_Kay _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Urghmmmm... Hi everyone. I bet you thought this was me saying I'm coming back right? Well... No... I'm saying that I'm permanently done with fanfiction._**

**_Lately I've been thinking about my future. As silly as this sounds (You know, it being summer) But I wanna buckle down. I know we just started summer. But I need to get serious. I mean I need to buckle down on everything. Every since I've been on ff I've sorta fell out of contact with friends. And that really sadden me._**

**_Friends and family are EVERYTHING to me. And I just feel like I need to get them back._**

**_I know you're probably saying "Oh look another stupid author note". Well if you think that then you truly don't care. I know this sounds harsh but I had to say it._**

**_Also, I'm really shy. I get all stutterly around people I don't know. I wanna change that. That's also why I'm leaving. I'm going to try and get less shy._**

**_Plus I have my permit test coming up. I REALLY wanna pass it. So I'm leaving. Trust me, it's better this way._**

**_I don't think I'll ever stop writing. I just need to really focus. I know it sounds stupid. But I want to do this._**

**_I hope you don't hate me. But this is better. I won't be responding to pm's anymore._**

**_So alright. This is goodbye._**

**_I hope all of you live a happy and fun life._**

**_Goodbye. I'll miss all of you._**

**_I love you guys even though I never talked to half of you,_**

**_AHFY_**


End file.
